Doubles to Couples
by valeriana-kun
Summary: After the success of getting Fuji and Tezuka together, Inui has a new plan to get Eiji and Oishi together while they're camping out in the woods. *sequel to Costume Ball* *Eiji/Oishi and Tezu/Fuji*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me MONTHS to write this. This is the sequel to Costume Ball, and if you read it and finished the whole thing, or just read the last chapter, I wrote that I was going to write a 2nd part but this time it's about getting Oishi and Eiji together. Also, of course, you know who's going to be the mastermind of it all :P

Soooooooo…. The reason for my LONG absence is because of school, training, and hanging out a lot. I need to keep my straight A's and I need to train everyday (it's because of this entertainment company) and of course, I'm still young so I still go out a lot. So, I hope that all of u guys who were waiting for the sequel of Costume Ball understands… but I have to say that it was a really long absence on my part~

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

It was a quiet afternoon and the training of the Seigaku Tennis Team was going on smoothly as like it usually does. However, it was too quiet.

"Where's Eiji?" Oishi suddenly noticed that his doubles partner wasn't around.

"He's in the club room." Fuji answered Oishi's question before he left to go find Tezuka. Inui heard the two though and just smirked. He knew that Eiji has finally found the picture he _'accidentally' _left near his tennis bag. His thoughts were confirmed though when he heard a scream and saw someone running towards the vice captain.

"Oishi!!!"

Oishi was surprised with the sudden screaming of his name and was surprised to have Eiji suddenly jump on him. "Eiji," Oishi managed to say.

"You're best friend corrupted my best friend!" He pushed the picture towards Oishi's chest. "Look at it!"

"What is it?" Oishi looked at the photo in Eiji's hands and he couldn't help but blush and let his eyes grow bigger. "Eiji, tell me you weren't spying on them!" Oishi snapped his head to look at Eiji.

"No!! I just saw this in the club house!" He finally let go of Oishi and just stood beside him, not letting his eyes leave the picture.

Suddenly, Fuji came back as he wondered what Eiji meant by _corrupting my best friend. _"What are you guys looking at?"

Apparently, he startled the pair. "Fuji!" Oishi exclaimed. "It's nothing, you don't need to worry about anything." He laughed nervously and tried to snatch the picture away from Eiji but to his dismay, Eiji was too fast for him.

"Look at this!" He immediately jumped on Fuji, holding tight onto his arm and shoved the picture towards him. "I saw this in the clubhouse!"

"Oh," Fuji said, his cheeks slightly turning red as he didn't know that someone took a picture of them.

"Please tell me you haven't done it yet!" Eiji immediately said out loud. "You're too young! At least wait until you finish High school!"

"Eiji," Fuji tried to calm his best friend down, however, someone suddenly appeared.

"What is the commotion about?" It was Tezuka.

"Tezuka!" Eiji immediately hid the picture.

"Oh, Kunimitsu," Fuji said, "it's nothing, don't worry."

Tezuka, however, didn't believe that nothing was wrong and just knew that they were talking about him. "I keep hearing that I was _corrupting_ you. What happened this time?" The monotonous captain asked.

"Nothing, Tezuka," Eiji nervously said with a big grin, "I've got to go now. I'll see yah!" and with that, Eiji ran to the other side of the tennis courts, apparently, he dropped the picture and was too nervous to notice it. Oishi just stared at the picture, feeling all the hair on his body stand up as Tezuka bent down to grab it.

Tezuka just stared at the photo though, no emotion showing on his face, but Oishi just knew that he was annoyed at whoever took the photo –apparently, he didn't want Tezuka to think it was him. "Uhm… I've got to go now," he said nervously and ran after Eiji, "Eiji, let's play a game!"

Tezuka looked at Fuji though, "who took this picture?"

"I don't know," Fuji said, smiling, as he moved closer to Tezuka to look at the photo. "Good angle though. I didn't know that someone was there when we were making out here in the courts" *_last chapter of Costume ball* "_You think Inui had something to do with this?"

"I'll ask him about it later when I see him," Tezuka answered emotionlessly and turned to walk back to watch the matches but Fuji stopped him.

"Hey, can I have the picture? I want to fool around with Eiji," Fuji said innocently and Tezuka just stared at him and left, not uttering a word and Fuji just laughed at it.

However, near the club house some time later, three people were talking in secret…

"Yah, I do think that those two like each other. It's so obvious!" One said

"Shut up, you're too noisy," the other said.

"What did you just tell me?" the first one glared at him.

"I said that you were too noisy, stupid," the other replied.

"Why you-" but good thing there was another person there.

"Stop it," the bespectacled one said. "Let's just concentrate on getting those two together. We were successful with Tezuka and Fuji, this is probably going to be a success too."

The two who were fighting just stared at him, urging him to continue talking about his plan.

"Also, it's because I found Eiji's diary the other day," he smirked and made the two shiver in fear because of the aura he was emitting. "He clearly wrote that he does like Oishi." His smirk got even bigger.

But suddenly, "Who likes me?" Oishi appeared out of nowhere and the three jumped and turned around to be face to face with the vice captain.

"What do you mean?" Momo said nervously as he scratched his head. "We weren't talking about you, we were talking about Hakeshi."

"Okay," Oishi laughed, "anyways, Tezuka was looking for the three of you. You have a practice match now."

"Sure sure," Momo said and hurried to the courts, "come on, we don't want buchou to get mad at us," he said, but the truth is, his heart, along with the other two who was Inui and Kaidoh, was still racing from the surprise that Oishi gave them.

'_I'll tell the others about this plan later,' _Inui though, _'I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. Next week, on our trip to the woods~'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~

_**TBC**_

So…. What do u guys think? This is just going to be a prologue as this chapter is only less than 1000 words, not including my author's notes. I can't make it longer because I just finished studying for my Bio finals and I have to go back to train in 15 minutes.


	2. Ankles and Sandwiches

Wah~ I feel as if I'm bedridden. I injured my collarbone (and I dunno how) and my right knee. Because of my knee, I can't train that's why I'm practically seated down the whole day trying to heal my knee~ and because I'm not allowed to train, I had time to update!!! So, here's the next chapter~

**Disclaimer: **I will never ever own POT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: Ankles and Sandwiches**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-The Camping Trip-

"Nya!" Eiji exclaimed as he got out of the bus and saw the expanse of the forest. "This is going to be a fun trip!" He turned around to face the other members with a wide grin on his face. "Nyah, let's go to the cabin already!" He said excitedly, "Hoi hoi!"

"Eiji," Oishi laughed, "we'll get there soon."

"But I'm excited for it!" Eiji countered and immediately grabbed onto Oishi's arm. "You know where it is, right? The cabin?"

"Yah," Oishi replied.

"Well, let's let them take their time and let's go there now! Please! I can't ask Fujiko because he probably wants to take time walking along with Tezuka-buchou," Eiji said which caused Fuji to giggle and had received no reaction from Tezuka.

"Okay then," Oishi said and looked back at the other members. "Guys, we'll go ahead, is that okay with you?"

"Sure sure," Momoshiro replied with a wide grin, "go on. We'll follow later."

"Hoi! Let's go now!" Eiji said and dragged Oishi along with him.

The moment those two disappeared though, Fuji smiled. "They look cute. I wonder if they'll ever end up together."

Hearing that, Inui smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Flashback: a week ago**

**Tezuka, Inui and Oishi were in the cabin looking at it. Their coach, Ryuzaki-sensei, couldn't come that day nor could she go on the actual outing. The reason, you see, is because her niece who is studying abroad is coming to Japan for 2 weeks to visit them. Hearing that, Inui got excited because the plan would go on easier than expected.**

"**This is a good cabin," Oishi said. The cabin was actually reserved for them already but it was Ryuzaki-sensei who reserved it. Apparently, she reserved it by herself too that's why none of the regulars were able to see it yet. When Ryuzaki got news about her niece, she immediately gave the keys and the directions to the cabin to Tezuka, telling him to go and make sure that he knows the direction because she has to accommodate her visiting niece. Being Tezuka, they went to the cabin as soon as they can and that's how they ended up in the woods, just the three of them.**

"**Hn," Tezuka grunted in response to Oishi's words as he was also looking around the cabin. Inui, however, wanted to plan the rooms already to start his plan. He had to be subtle though, especially with Tezuka around. **

"**Hey," Inui said to get their attention, I'll plan the rooms already. Is that okay?"**

"**Hn," Tezuka nodded and with that, Inui went immediately to the third floor. The cabin wasn't that big but it was tall in which both the second and third floor had two rooms each. The moment Inui was on the third floor though, he went to the room on his right and put down on his notebook:**

_**Room assignments:**_

_**Third Floor:**_

_**Room to the right: Oishi and Eiji**_

_**Room to the left: Inui & Kaidoh**_

**After that, Inui went down to the second floor.**

_**Second Floor:**_

_**Room to the right: Momoshiro, Ryoma and Kawamura**_

_**Room to the left: Tezuka and Fuji**_

**Oishi and Eiji had to be far from Tezuka. The reason is because everyone knew about this except for Tezuka. If ever he found out, then he'll probably make them stop whatever they were planning. Fuji, however, knew well of the plan and his main role is to keep Tezuka distracted whenever some things come up.**

**After writing down the room assignments, Inui went downstairs to meet up with Tezuka and Oishi. "Let me take care of the room keys since both of you are the ones planning the food and such."**

**Oishi, thinking that Inui was not planning anything, immediately replied and handed Inui the individual keys to the room. "Okay, here are the keys."**

**Tezuka, on the other hand, just stared at Inui when Oishi handed him the keys. **_**'He couldn't be planning something.' **_**Tezuka pondered on it as he remembered what Inui and the others planned last time.**

**After 30 more minutes of being in the cabin, the three left to go back home. When they were in the car though, Inui texted Momo:**

_**Go over to my house in an hour. I have the fake journal there. I'll come with you to the cabin and I already have the keys.**_

**End Flashback**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

In the cabin, Eiji and Oishi looked around. "Nyah," Eiji suddenly exclaimed. "We're roomed together, right?"

"Yes," Oishi replied with his gentle smile. "Why? Do you want to see our room already?"

"Yeah!" Eiji replied. "Where is it?" He had a wide grin on his face.

"Sure, it's on the third floor on the right. Let's go," Oishi said and both headed to the third floor.

Back to the other members who were nearing the cabin, Momo whispered to Inui in which both of them were at the back of the rest. "hey, what if they get locked up in the room already? We haven't even put the sandwiches in the room yet. They might starve there."

Hearing that, Inui froze.

"Inui-sempai?" Momo asked.

"Momo, call them. Make sure that they don't enter the room yet or at least don't close the door," Inui instructed as he began walking again.

"Sure," Momoshiro said and called Eiji. They started talking and Momo was happy that they haven't entered their room yet. When Momo called him, they were still on the second floor going to the third. Immediately, Momo asked Eiji to go around the first floor and describe the living room, the dining, the kitchen and even the patio. Being Eiji, he complied and ran downstairs with Oishi following him. Hearing the conversation go on, Inui sighed in relief.

It took them five more minutes to arrive in the cabin and they were greeted with the happy faces of Oishi and Eiji.

"Hoi hoi! You guys are finally here!" Eiji said as he went to pounce on Fuji.

"Yes, Eiji," Fuji replied. "Did you have fun looking around the cabin?"

"Nyah!" Eiji replied and moved away from Fuji. He looked around and then it hit him, both he and Oishi forgot to bring their bags because he was too excited to see the cabin. "I'm sorry! We forgot to bring our bags and make you guys carry our stuff and everything else by yourselves!"

"Oh yah," Oishi suddenly realized it too, "We're sorry guys."

"It's okay," Fuji said, "let's just go in and settle our things first then we go out to the lake."

"Yah, come on!" Eiji said, apparently, he couldn't bring his excitement down as always.

And with that, they all went to the cabin. On the small staircase going to the entrance though, Fuji tripped and landed on the floor.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said and kneeled down to Fuji who was lying on the floor, bringing his self up with his elbows. "Are you okay?" He asked and noticed the bags that were strewn on the floor. Seeing that, though, Eiji panicked and went to Fuji to help him up along with Tezuka.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault! You were carrying my bags. I'm really sorry!" Eiji kept apologizing and as he kept doing so, Kawamura immediately took the bags off of the floor and carried it all by himself.

"I'm okay," Fuji assured them and slightly shrugged their arms from him. "See, nothing's wrong," Fuji smiled. "I just tripped," and with that. Fuji started to walk forward but he immediately fell again. He grunted in pain and immediately held his right ankle as he was on the floor. Seeing that, Tezuka and Eiji immediately knelt down to see if he was okay, followed by Oishi.

"Fuji," Oishi said, "your ankle hurts?" he asked.

"Yah, but don't worry, I can still walk." Fuji replied with a soft smile.

"No," Oishi immediately said, "I'm sorry, Fuji, but you have to stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you while we're hiking or anything." Oishi, once again, was worried.

Fuji laughed at Oishi's motherly attitude as Tezuka helped him stand up and brought him to the sofa. "Okay okay, I'll rest here. Anyways, all of you should go to the lake right now. I don't want you guys to waste time pondering over me and I heard that it might rain later."

"But Fujiko," Eiji said, "someone must stay here with you! And since it's my fault, I don't want to leave you." Eiji had a guilty face on and Tezuka immediately replied.

"No, it's okay, I'll watch over him," Tezuka said as he kept his hand on Fuji's thigh as he sat beside him on the sofa.

"No, it should be me! It was my things he was carrying!" Eiji countered.

"I'm his boyfriend, let me take care of him."

"I'm his best friend! And it was my fault," Eiji put a pout on.

"It's okay, just go have fun while I watch over Syuusuke," Tezuka said emotionlessly as always.

"No, Kunimitsu," Fuji immediately said, "You're good with the woods so you have to lead them. I don't want them to get lost or anything and you've been here before, so you have to go with them. And Eiji," Fuji turned from Tezuka to Eiji, "You were excited about this, just go on and you have Oishi with you, so have fun," he said.

Suddenly, someone who has been quiet the whole time spoke up. "I can watch over him," it was Kaidoh. "Fuji-sempai's right, and I also heard about the possibility that it might rain. I've been here before so it's okay that I stay here with him. While you're gone, I can put your things in your rooms. I read the room assignments earlier," he said.

"Saa," Fuji said after Kaidoh spoke, "so don't worry about me. I have Kaidoh to watch over me. Go now before it rains or anything."

"Nyah," Eiji immediately said, "why does it seem as if you want us gone already," he pouted.

"No, I don't," Fuji said with his usual smile on. "I just want you guys to have fun. So go on ahead now. We'll take care of things here."

Hearing that, though, Eiji pouted even more.

As for Tezuka, he just grunted "Hn," and stood up from Fuji and looked at the rest. "Let's go to the lake now," he said and the rest immediately complied and went out of the cabin. The reason why he wanted to leave for the lake already was because he wanted to get back to Fuji as soon as possible. Also, it would be faster to get back home if the sun was still up instead of setting or gone. Before he left to follow the others though, he held Fuji's hand and squeezed it. "Be careful with your ankle," he said.

"I will, Mitsu," Fuji replied and squeezed his hand back. With that, Tezuka left and followed the others. Once the door closed, however, Kaidoh went to the bags to look for the bag of sandwiches.

"Fuji-sempai," he said, "Stay there for five more minutes while I put the sandwiches in the room. They might come back and see you walking." And with that said, Kaidoh left and went to the rooms to put the sandwiches there. The reason was because the plan was to get Eiji and Oishi locked up in the room. They don't know how long they will stay locked up that's why they planned to put sandwiches in each room to lower the suspicion. The reason they made up is that they put sandwiches in the room in case the members crave for a midnight snack. The moment Kaidoh finished putting the sandwiches; he went down to continue fixing the bags. Fuji was not on the sofa anymore but in the kitchen, cooking already so that they have something to eat.

"Kaidoh" Fuji addressed him as he continued cooking, also, he was walking properly with no problems with his ankle at all. "are you going to put their things in the room already?"

"Yes, Fuji-sempai," Kaidoh replied. "Did you hurt yourself with the fall?" he asked.

"No, not really," Fuji replied and he looked at Kaidoh with a smile. "It isn't hard to pretend to fall, what's hard is to continue on with this fake injured ankle for a week."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Inui's notebook:**

**Plan Get Eiji and Oishi to realize their feelings**

**Leave the door open but lock it already so that when it closes, the door will lock thus locking Eiji and Oishi in the room**

**Put sandwiches in all the rooms to keep suspicion low and so that Oishi and Eiji won't starve**

**Fuji fake a sprained ankle to keep Tezuka busy**

**Pretend that the key to Oishi and Eiji's room got lost and suddenly "find" it again the next day**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**TBC**

I just added the Inui's notebook part over to keep you guys from getting confused~ Also, looks like I'll be updating "Troubled," "Secrets of the New Girl" and this one, one after the other, for the whole week. (I mentioned earlier) I have an injured knee and an injured collarbone and I have to stay still for both to heal~ No training for me for a week so updates are going to be fast until I get healed~~

Oh well~ it'll get better in the next chapters :P Not much comedy here in this chapter but they will all come on the next chapters when Oishi and Eiji finally get locked up in the room and when Fuji's trying his best to keep Tezuka from hearing all the shouting that's going to happen~ hahaha, yes, a small preview of chapter who knows what~


	3. The First Night

Okay, I just want to say something and I'm going to post this note to my other fics as well. This got me thinking after I got a certain review last week

**If you don't like yaoi, or yuuri, or better yet any homosexual stories, then just don't read these kinds of stories!! I don't mind if you're homophobic or anything or if u bash my story because of how lame it may be, but don't put morals into this. Don't say that these things, guyXguy/girlXgirl, are morally, ethically, religiously, or culturally wrong. It is just offending to certain people. I am a girl and I am heterosexual, I am not bisexual or homosexual, but I admit to read these yaoi stories as obviously, I write shounen-ai here on fanfiction. I respect things like this and I am not saying that it is wrong in anyway because these things aren't things that we cannot control. I grew up traditionally Catholic and if anyway, I thought that these things were disgusting –which I don't, obviously– then I wouldn't announce it to the public. I have a number of gay friends too. No matter what your view is, people like those should be respected no matter how wrong you think they are. Bash me all you want, but please, don't bash the morals (homosexuality) of these kinds of stories because you are in turn bashing people like them.**

**I hope I didn't offend any of you out there, but if you know that it's a guyXguy story and you think it's morally wrong, then don't read it.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 3: The first night**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was already 6 pm and the sun was already setting when the members got back.

"Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed as he entered the cabin, immediately going in search for his best friend who was on the sofa, reading a book. "Fujiko!" he said again as he approached him, immediately pouncing on him. "You should've been there! It was so fun! But you couldn't move because of me! I'm sorry!"

"Eiji," Fuji said as he tried to calm Eiji down. "I told you, I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"Senpai," Kaidoh immediately said from the other sofa, "dinner is already finished. Eat anytime you want."

"It is?" Eiji questioned. "It's too early, I'll eat later!" He said and he jumped on the sofa to sit beside Fuji. The others followed and sat on the sofas in the living room and started talking. Of course, Tezuka sat on the other side of Fuji as he kept asking about Fuji's ankle.

At 7:30, they ate their dinner in the living room. They didn't want to leave the living room because they were watching a show but Tezuka had a different reason.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said as he stood up to get some food.

"Yes, Mitsu?"

"Stay there, I'll get your food."

"But," Fuji said as he tried to stand up, "My ankle isn't that badly injured," he stood up with the help of the couch. Tezuka gently grabbed his arms to help him but the moment Fuji moved his leg, "Ah!" he fell onto Tezuka.

"You're sitting down," Tezuka sternly said as he gently pushed Fuji down on the couch.

"But Mitsu," Fuji pouted. "I won't heal this way."

Tezuka, however, was unmoved by that pout. "You won't heal if you keep on standing either. So sit down while I get you your food," and with that, Tezuka left to get the some food from the dining room for Fuji.

Once Tezuka was gone though, Eiji started talking to Fuji as he was already eating.

"Nyah, you and Tezuka are so sweet together!" He exclaimed and Fuji just laughed.

"Yah, he is something," Fuji said. "Hey, have you ever thought of getting in a relationship? You never told me anything about your love life."

"Me?" Eiji asked as he pointed to himself. "Hm," he looked away, "actually, I don't think that I like anyone right now. I feel comfortable with a lot of people and I feel right being with them, but no special someone," he told Fuji.

"Really?" Fuji asked. "You're not keeping anything from your best friend, are you?"

"Nope!" Eiji excitedly said as he looked back at the TV to continue watching the movie that they rented.

'_Hmmm,' _Fuji thought. _'I thought Inui said that he read in Eiji's diary that he likes Oishi? Come to think of it, I never knew that Eiji had a diary.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By 11:30, they all decided to go to their rooms already but Fuji had other things in mind. As he was being assisted by Tezuka when he was standing up, he made a request. "Kunimitsu, can we go out to walk in the woods?"

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said, "you're injured."

Fuji smiled softly, "then can you carry me?"

With that request, Tezuka froze and stared at Fuji.

Having no reply, Fuji opened his eyes and tried to look as adorable as he can. "Please, I wanted to see the moon near the lake."

"What made you want to see that?" Tezuka asked as he tried his hardest not to twitch.

"Well," Fuji started. "I read in the internet that 'Moonlight Sonata' was named that way because it made certain people think of a full moon over the lake."

Hearing that and knowing the Fuji won't stop persisting, Tezuka let go of him and turned around. "Climb on my back," he said.

"Thank you, Mitsu!" Fuji exclaimed as Tezuka carried him on his back. When he was steadied, Fuji looked back to see the others scattered around, getting ready to go to their rooms. "We'll be going for a walk!"

"Okay!" It was Oishi who replied. Both he and Eiji were on the stairs on the way to their room already. "Just be careful!"

"We will," Fuji said then he and Tezuka exited the cabin.

As the doors closed, everyone continued to go to their rooms and everyone, except Oishi and Eiji, started to expect what will happen.

Oishi and Eiji were the ones to go to their room first as everyone else stopped once they reached the second floor. There, Inui gave Momo the keys to his, Ryoma and Kawamura's room and listened as Oishi and Eiji entered theirs. Once they heard the doors closed, Inui and Kaidoh walked to the third floor and entered their own room.

Inside Eiji and Oishi's room, they both plopped down on their own beds.

"Nyah!" Eiji exclaimed, "This is going to be a fun week! I still feel sorry for Fuji though," Eiji pouted.

"Eiji," Oishi said, "it was no one's fault so don't put yourself down, okay?" he assured him.

"Okay," Eiji calmly said and turned around to face the window.

Suddenly, Oishi stood up.

"Where are you going?" Eiji asked.

"I forgot to get the key from Inui. It would be bad if we accidentally locked ourselves in," Oishi said and laughed as he stood up and headed to the door. Once he got there, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. To his dismay, he couldn't open the door. He got surprised and tried opening it again and every time he failed, he turned the doorknob harder. Sooner, both of his hands were trying to open the door but he couldn't open it all.

"What's wrong, Oishi?" Eiji asked as he stood up and approached Oishi.

Oishi heard him and looked back at Eiji with wide eyes, both hands still on the doorknob. "We're locked in."

"Nyah?!?" Eiji exclaimed quite loudly and put both of his hands on top of Oishi's to help him try to open the door. "Why's it locked? We don't even have the key!" He kept shouting.

Suddenly, realization hit Oishi and he froze.

"What's wrong, Oishi?" Eiji paused also and looked at Oishi.

"Inui," Oishi blankly said as he stared at nothing.

"Inui?" Eiji asked and started to wonder what he meant. Then, he realized it too, "INUI!" he screamed.

Oishi, getting out of his shock, started banging on the door. "Inui!" he screamed. "I know that this is your plan and you got the other members into this!" Following him, Eiji started banging on the door too. "Open the door!"

"Nyah!!" Eiji screamed. "Open the door!"

In Inui and Kaidoh's room, Inui just smirked and continued writing in his notebook. Kaidoh on the other hand, just stayed quiet and sat on his bed.

In Momo, Ryoma and Kawamura's room, the three of them were on their beds with pillows covering their ears as they tried to sleep with the loud screams.

"Nyah!" Eiji screamed one more time before they both stopped banging the door.

At the lake, however, Fuji sat on Tezuka's lap while Tezuka was sitting on the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Tezuka asked.

"Huh?" Fuji questioned. "I didn't hear anything."

Tezuka looked at him. "It sounded like Eiji."

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said as he laid his head on his shoulder and embraced him. "You're just imagining things. We're here to relax, remember?"

"Syuusuke," Tezuka seriously said, "I'm sure that I heard Eiji scream."

"I didn't" Syuusuke tried to convince Tezuka otherwise.

"We should go home already," Tezuka tried to stand up but Fuji kept him down.

"But," Fuji started, "I wanted some time with you here near the lake," he opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka intently. "It's so romantic here and it's not always do we get to spend time together like this with a beautiful scene."

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said as he stared back at him, face still emotionless.

"Oishi's there with Eiji," Fuji tried to look sad, "and the other members are there. Can't I have you for myself right now? Whenever there are other people, you're not that sweet because you're a private person. When we go back there, you're going to go back to Tezuka-buchou and not my Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Hn," Tezuka relaxed. "Alright, I'll stay here with you."

With that, Fuji embraced Tezuka tighter. "I love you, Mitsu." _'Success.'_

Back in Eiji and Oishi's room, both were already on the floor with their backs on the walls. They both gave up on screaming for the members to open the door.

"What are we going to do?" Eiji asked Oishi.

"Do you think Tezuka is part of this?" asked Oishi back.

"Tezuka?" Eiji looked at Oishi and started thinking. "Well, Tezuka is Tezuka so I don't think so," he said. Suddenly, Oishi stood up and ran to his bag. "What are you looking for?" Eiji asked him.

"My cellphone," Oishi replied as he kept on digging in his bag for his phone. "I'm going to call Tezuka, start looking for your phone too, Eiji." He said.

"Nyah!" Eiji exclaimed and started patting his pockets. When no phone was found there, he went to his own bag and started searching for his phone there.

"I can't believe this!" Oishi exclaimed. "My phone isn't here!"

"Mine either!" Eiji panicked.

"I guess," Oishi sighed, "we have to wait until morning and just start screaming until Tezuka hears us."

"I guess so," Eiji replied. "Oishi," he called the others attention. "I'm sleepy already. Let's just continue tomorrow, can we?"

"Sure, Eiji," Oishi replied as he stood up to close the lights and Eiji went to his bed to sleep.

In Inui's room however, Inui was talking to Kaidoh. "Were you able to get their cell phones?"

Being asked that, Kaidoh got up from his position in the bed and opened the drawer in their night stand and pulled out two cell phones. "I was."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**TBC**

Sooooo~~ was it okay for you guys?


	4. Atsuko's journal

I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I've been so busy the past days and not to mention I just had my knee x-ray~ turns out that there's a bone sticking out of my knee!! *sulks*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Atsuko's journal

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 6am in the morning and everyone was still asleep, that is, except for Fuji. He woke up and stayed on his bed looking at the occupant of the other bed in the same room, Tezuka. _'Just a few more minutes,' he_ thought. He was too sleepy considering that he fell asleep at 2 in the morning. _'I'll sleep for just thirty more minutes,' _he thought and put a timer on his phone. _'Why did I even agree to this plan?'_

Everything lay silent until those thirty minutes passed and Fuji was awakened by his alarm. _'Ugh, I have to wake Kunimitsu up already,' _he put his phone down and pretended to be wide awake. "Kunimitsu," he said but got no reply, "Kunimitsu," he said, louder this time, and still got no reply. _'That's it,' _Fuji thought and went to sit beside Tezuka on the bed, He started to shake Kunimitsu to wake him up. "Kunimitsu, please wake up."

"Ugh," Tezuka groaned and finally turned to face Fuji. "What is it?" He asked.

"I want to go have breakfast near the lake; it's always nice to see the morning sun. There's still some food from last night too so we won't have to ready anything."

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said as he covered his face with his blanket, "it's the crack of dawn, sleep some more."

"Okay then," Fuji said, "I'll go by myself then," Fuji pouted and started to stand up acting with his 'injured' ankle again.

Knowing that Fuji is stubborn and he really will go out with that injury, Tezuka immediately sat up. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Kunimitsu!" Fuji exclaimed and flashed one of the sweetest smiles he can do at the sleepy Tezuka Kunimitsu. _'He's so cute when he just wakes up; his hair is all over the place.' _He kept his smile on as he and Tezuka changed and got ready to leave for the lake.

In another thirty minutes, the pair left towards with Tezuka helping Fuji walk. All the while, Fuji was planning to keep Tezuka with him at least until noon. He'll probably even ask Tezuka to bring him all around the forest and tour him everywhere.

By 9 am, most of the regulars were awake and they were already walking around the cottage doing whatever they want. At that time, Oishi woke up and saw a sleeping Eiji. _'He looks so peaceful when sleeping,' _he thought then started looking around. _'Looks like I can't go screaming or anything,' _he finally stood up and went to his bag near the door to look for anything that can pass his time. He then noticed a note on the door.

**Oishi, Eiji,**

**This is Inui. We heard your screams last night and we wondered what was wrong. That's when I remembered that I forgot to give your keys. Momo, Ryoma and Kawamura even went to our room to ask why you guys were screaming and they saw me looking around my bag. The reason, you see, is that I forgot to bring your key. I'm terribly sorry, especially since our ride won't come pick us up until the week is done unless we call them. By the way, when I went down for breakfast earlier, I saw your phone on the couch and Eiji's phone on the table. I'm really sorry about this. We're trying to find a way to get you guys out of that room.**

**Inui**

'_WHAT?!' _Oishi's mind screamed as he glared at the paper. _'Don't think that I'll get fooled by this. I know you guys, and don't forget, Inui, I was part of your plan to get Tezuka and Fuji together!' _Oishi wanted to crumple that paper but decided to just continue glaring at it. Suddenly, it hit him and he snapped his head straight from looking down at the note. _'He's trying to get me and Eiji together?' _He looked at Eiji, _'impossible,' _he uttered a nervous laugh. _'What made them think that we'd get together? Those guys are silly,' _he told himself, but inside, his heart was pounding like crazy. _'Should I tell Eiji? No, he'll just freak out. I'll just go with this excuse Inui made.' _Thinking that, Oishi went to the desk, opened the drawer and put the note in there. After he closed the drawer, he noticed the books on the shelf, all of them looking old. He then noticed an amber red notebook. He took it and opened it in which he found out that it was a diary belonging to someone named _Atsuko. 'Well, I guess I'll just read this until Eiji wakes up,' _with that, Oishi went to his bed to sit down and start reading the diary.

Thirty minutes has passed and he learned a lot about this Atsuko guy. He was a guy who lived a decade before World War II, judging from the dates that were written. Oishi had no idea where he actually lived because it was never written. Aside from that, Atsuko was a normal guy with a not so normal love life. At about the 30th page or so, he read that Atsuko met a guy in the woods. The so called man was sleeping and he can't help but wander near the person and just feel this sort of attachment towards the stranger. He waited for him to wake up and they immediately became friends. He found out that the man just lost his home and was now alone, that he refused to talk about that topic any further and about his family. Because of that, Atsuko brought the guy in his place to live with him. Every day, his fondness towards that person just grew. After reading that, Oishi slammed the book shut.

'_This is totally Inui's working. He can't be any more obvious. Even if practically the first half was about Atsuko's background, I know he just wrote that so that he won't look obvious,' _he said to himself then looked at Eiji's sleeping form.

**I saw him lying down under a tree. His mouth was slightly open and there was just this innocent aura around him. He's slightly feminine too but I knew from the start that he was a man and there is no way I'm going to deny this feeling for I am not going to lie to myself. Anyways, even for a man, he just had this feeling as if he's someone to protect. That time when I saw him, I didn't know if he was naïve or what not, but it sure looked like it. When he woke up, his image was totally in sync with his personality.**

The words in the journal replayed in Oishi's mind as he kept staring at Eiji's face.

**I moved away 2 years ago. I've been living alone until I found him. I don't know if I'm in love or not, but I do feel attached. If I fall in love, how would my parents react? I know that there are a lot of guys there doing it with other guys, but my parents still want a grandchild.**

'_There's nothing wrong with falling in love because love comes from the heart, and not from the mind,' _Oishi said in his mind. After he said that, he just froze. _'Why am I thinking this way? Ugh, Inui's good this time. Still, I'm not in love.'_

**I don't know if I'm in love or not, but I certainly feel attached.**

'_Yes, I do feel attached,' _once again, Oishi froze, 'what's happening to me?!' Oishi then glared at the book then slammed it on the bed. "Ugh!" he said out loud this time. He didn't even notice Eiji's eyes open slowly.

"Oishi," Eiji sat up and rubbed his eye, "what time is it?"

"Huh?" Oishi got surprised and looked at him, "oh," then looked at the clock, "it's almost 10."

"Okay," Eiji said sleepily and got out of bed to head towards the bathroom to freshen up. "I'll be back."

Oishi just stared at Eiji. _'This is going to be a long week,' _he sighed when the bathroom door closed and then he heard his stomach grumble badly. _'I guess I should eat now.'_

Outside the door though, Momo and Inui had their ears pressed against the door. "Nothing's happened yet, Inui-sempai!" Momo whispered loudly.

"But I am quite sure that Oishi has been thinking about it already." Inui said and moved away. "Let's go eat already and let's watch the video later to know what happened" and with that, both went downstairs to eat while Oishi and Eiji were stuck with their sandwiches.

After some time, Eiji went out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. When Oishi saw him, he stood up from the bed where he was reading the journal and went to the bathroom. "Okay, I'll take a shower now," he said and closed the door.

Eiji stared at the book but heard his stomach, _'I'm hungry.' _He was drying his hair with a towel and grabbed a sandwich from the desk and went to Oishi's bed to grab the book and opened it to the first page.

**This Journal belongs to Atsuko**

'_Well, it's not Oishi's so I guess that it isn't wrong to read this,' _he plopped on his bed and started reading.

Outside their room though, Kaidoh was just going back to his room when he saw pages of paper sprawled on the floor in front of Oishi and Eiji's room which were obviously slid under the floor. He looked down and recognized Oishi's writing that in which Oishi placed those papers there while Eiji was in the shower.

**Tezuka! The members locked me and Eiji here in this room. You've got to help us**

**Tezuka, please help us here**

**I don't know if we'll survive a week inside this room. Notice what they're planning**

**We really need your help Tezuka**

**Inui, if you're the one who is reading this, don't you dare throw these papers away and keep it from Tezuka! Just release us already.**

Not knowing what to do and faced with the confusion of which he's going to side with, Kaidoh stood still. He didn't want to feel Oishi's wrath, but to be honest, he didn't want to face Tezuka's wrath even more for locking his best friend in this room. However, he already told Inui that he'll do this and he didn't want to go against his word. In the end, after some time of debating with himself, he put the notes down and decided to ignore. _'Pretend you didn't see the note at all,' _and with that, he went to his room and later joined the others downstairs.

Meanwhile, inside Eiji and Oishi's room, Eiji was reading the journal. _'wow, this is one interesting journal,' _he told himself as he was reading the first few pages and his finger in between the pages so that he won't lose the page that Oishi was reading. _'Hm, I wonder what Oishi was reading,' _with that, he changed to the page that was he saved and continued reading.

While Eiji was reading the fluff in the journal and Oishi was taking a shower, the regulars were together downstairs, talking.

"So," Momo looked at Inui, "have you activated the secret cameras already?'

"No," Inui asked, "but those cameras are already recording so we could watch what's happening right now later on."

"Cool," Momo replied back as he lounged on the sofa. "You're really sure that they won't notice those secret cameras though?"

"Positive."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TBC**

Waaah~ I know, another slow chapter~ Hehehee, it'll get better next time, I'm still dealing with this annoying bone problem :D


	5. An escape

I like a good paced story, one that doesn't drag on and on and on… However, I finished this chapter shorter than expected :D

There's an appearance here from an OC of mine. For those of you who don't know the OC that'll appear, read "Costume Ball" by me because I'm not going to describe him here because I want you guys to at least try reading that story. It was my first fanfic here with PoT.

So yeah, short chapter… I didn't want it to end so soon but it did… also because I'm hanging out at my cuz's house tonight and I'm sleeping over. I wanted to update but I didn't have much time to edit and elongate scenes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5: An escape**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'_Gah!' _Oishi screamed in his mind as he was putting on his clothes for he just finished showering. _'I'll get that Inui! Who does he think he is doing this to us?' Even if I was in the plan to get Tezuka and Fuji together, we didn't lock them anywhere!' _Oishi just wanted to pull his hair out due to his frustration. _'But we did put Fuji in such a mess… Ugh, I don't know what to think anymore. Okay, okay, maybe what we did with Tezuka and Fuji is worse, but why did they have to lock us in this room!' _Oishi couldn't take his thoughts anymore so he went out of the bathroom to see Eiji on his bed, reading Atsuko's diary.

"Oishi!" Eiji smiled widely and stood up from the bed. "This is an interesting book here. I didn't know that you like reading these things."

"They're okay," Oishi smiled "I just found that book over there at that desk earlier," he pointed towards the desk then headed towards the window, eyes concentrated on the glass.

"Oh," Eiji responded as he plopped back down on Oishi's bed and continued reading the diary.

Oishi didn't look back at Eiji though as he was contemplating his feelings for him. _'Do I like him? Do I not? Oishi, stop thinking!' _Oishi sighed, closed his eyes, and then opened it again to continue staring at the trees. Suddenly, _'what,' _Oishi spotted someone walking by himself at the pathway. _'That can't be him,' _Oishi immediately straightened and brought his hands to the window. EIji, with how quick Oishi moved, noticed the movement.

"Why?" Eiji jumped out of bed and threw the book on the bed as he walked to Oishi. "What did you see?"

"Touya."

"NYAH?!" Eiji ran to Oishi's side after hearing his name and immediately looked at where Oishi was looking. "IT IS TOUYA!" He screamed, apparently, too close to Oishi's ear.

"Eiji!" Oishi moved back because of Eiji's voice.

"Oh no! Fujiko's going to be in trouble!" Eiji wouldn't tear his gaze away from Touya's back. "Why is he even here?" He asked, and suddenly, Oishi remembered something.

"He's in the soccer team, right, Eiji?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Eiji turned to him

"The soccer team is in this forest right now for an outing because they won their last game!" Oishi really didn't want Touya anywhere near Fuji, especially now that Fuji has a _sprained _ankle.

"NYAH?!"

"Eiji," Oishi calmly said as he rubbed his ear after that last scream, "please lower your voice.

"But," Eiji turned to look outside again, "we're just going to have a very big problem," EIji talked but he became silent after he noticed something at the side of the window, "if Tezuka, Fuji AND Touya see-"

"Eiji?" Oishi suddenly became worried when Eiji froze. "what's wrong?"

Eiji immediately turned around to look at Oishi with a big, wide grin on his face. "We can get out of this room!"

"Huh?" Oishi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You found an exit?" Oishi excitedly went to the window and looked to the sides. "A Fire exit!" Oishi was looking to his right and could see the ladder going down to the ground. "Great! We can get out of this room!" With that, both Oishi and Eiji opened the window to get hold of the ladder and climb down to the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Downstairs, the regulars were watching the TV with the exception of Fuji and Tezuka who were outside and Kaidoh who went to his room. Everyone was quiet too as their minds were all concentrated on their show. It was a surprise to them though when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kawamura asked from where he was seated.

"Who knows," Momoshiro replied as he stood up from his seat on the sofa beside Ryoma to answer the door. Everyone concentrated back on the TV when they took into mind that Momo will open the door, however, Momo didn't even bother asking who it was or even bother to look through the hole. He was quiet but when he opened the door, he practically screamed, "Oishi-senpai!"

Everyone's heads snapped to the door.

"Hi everyone," it was Oishi who, for maybe the first time for some regulars to see, had an annoyed smile on his face. However, it actually brought fear to the regulars compared to the cute, childish look Eiji had, pouting behind Oishi.

"Oishi!" Inui stood up from his seat on the sofa and it was obvious that he was tense and nervous. "Please don't get angry! We didn't mean any harm!" Usually, it was Tezuka who people feared but there was no denying how scary Oishi looked at that moment.

"What do you mean _we_?!" Momo said to Inui then looked back at Oishi who was practically beside him, "we had nothing to do with this, Oishi-senpai! Okay," he sighed, "maybe we did but this was all Inui's plan!"

As Momo continued to ramble, Ryoma began sneaking to his room on the second floor quietly with hopes of not being noticed. He was lucky too that no one was paying attention to him as he was successful in escaping in soon-to-be-disaster in his head.

"We're sorry, Oishi, Eiji," it was Kawamura who spoke this time. "We just wanted to see if our speculations between you and Eiji were true."

Eiji heard that and suddenly exclaimed, "nyah? What speculations?"

Oishi immediately blushed and froze with that as he then turned behind him to look at Eiji. However, his expression wasn't left unnoticed by the other three in the room. "It's nothing, Eiji. They're just fooling around," he finally smiled then turned back to the rest. "Just don't do this again, now," he walked to Inui, "give me the key."

"It's in my room," Inui's nervousness disappeared after seeing Oishi's reaction. "I'll go get it," and with that, he left to his room, apparently, with Oishi following him. _'So, Oishi now realizes his feelings. All that's left is to get Eiji to realize his own feelings or to get Oishi to confess.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the lake, Fuji and Tezuka decided to go back to the cabin as Fuji was already bored. _'I'm sorry, Inui, but I've been sitting here for about 5 hours already.'_

"Let's go," said Tezuka as he gently took hold of Fuji's arm. With that, both started to walk back to the cabin. However, when they were halfway, they heard someone utter their names.

"Fuji? Tezuka?"

Fuji and Tezuka turned to their side and froze as they sight of the figure in front of them.

"What are you two doing here?" the figure asked with annoyance obvious in his voice. "You two are the last people I want to see! Do you know how embarrassed I was that day? And even if no one believes me," he pointed at Fuji, "I know that you were Nakuro and there's no denying that."

Fuji sighed, "Touya, let's not talk about this, can we?"

"Oh and what, let me live through that embarrassment that I had to go through?"

"Touya-"

"Don't Touya me, Fuji _Nakuru. _I still can't forget your little scheme."

Fuji sighed and Tezuka glared at Touya. _'I had NOTHING to do with it.'_

"Or," Touya walked towards Fuji with a flirty smirk on that caused Tezuka to twitch as his glare stayed on Touya, "You really wanted to know how being with a man felt like."

Hearing that, Tezuka interrupted him and grabbed Fuji, "we're leaving," he said as he started pulling both of them away from Touya.

"Hn," Touya smirked, "I hope that captain will keep him away from me or I might actually go on farther."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the two were nearing the cabin, Tezuka finally slowed down and turned to look back at Fuji who just walked at the same pace as him with a twisted ankle. "Syuusuke," Tezuka finally looked back at Fuji, "I forgot about your ankle."

"Don't worry about it," Fuji smiled, _'but it's so hard to actually fake my ankle that whole time.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the cabin, the regulars, all of them, were sitting down on the sofas watching TV when Fuji and Tezuka arrived.

"You're back," Momo smiled at them from his seat and Fuji just stared at Oishi and Eiji, then to Inui,

'_Something happened,' _Fuji thought. "Yeah, we are," and Fuji was led by Tezuka to one of the sofas. He, Tezuka, didn't utter a word though as he immediately headed towards the 2nd floor to his room the moment Fuji was properly seated on the sofa.

When Tezuka was walking up the stairs though, Kaidoh looked at him from the corner of his eye in terror. _'Did anyone notice the papers that Oishi left outside?' _He looked at Inui who was beside him, "Did you see any papers-" he stopped when he remembered that they were on the third floor and that Tezuka's room was on the second. "Never mind."

"What papers?" Inui asked. "I don't remember any papers but when I went up to my room earlier, Oishi followed me and he picked up some papers from outside his room."

Kaidoh froze.

"Why? Were those papers important?"

Oishi heard their conversation though and smiled. Eiji noticed it and looked at him.

"Nyah, what're you thinking? Nothing funny happened on the show."

"It's nothing, Eiji," Oishi's smile just grew. Suddenly, they heard someone walking down the stairs. Oishi didn't look back to where the stairs were but Kaidoh did and all his muscles were tense He, however, was right in his fearful thoughts for when Tezuka came down, his face was a little more stern than how it usually is and he was holding some papers on his hand. His eyes didn't leave the captain though when he stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs and turned to glare at Inui who was watching TV right beside him.

"Inui," he said and Inui turned to him.

"Yes, Tezuka?" Inui was clueless.

"I saw this," Tezuka held up the papers and everyone looked at him. Nobody knew what it was except for Kaidoh and Oishi. Kaidoh had a terrified look as he regretted leaving those papers there and Oishi had a sweet smile on that contradicts his thoughts as of the moment. After all, a _mother, _though sweet, knows how to get angry too.

"What's that?" Inui asked.

"What did you do, _exactly, _to Oishi and Eiji?"

And with that said, everybody froze in fear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TBC**

*ehem* more comments = happier me, and when I'm happy, my ideas keep on going in my head thus making me update faster :D:D

HAhahhaha, I'm just kidding, I'm not going to bribe you or anything to make you review :P I'm just a bit too energetic right now  But sorry though if the chapter is too short for ya

Anyways…

Will Touya make another appearance?

What will Tezuka do to the members?

Will Fuji come clean with his ankle thus angering Tezuka even more for making him carry him?

Will Inui come up with another scheme for Oishi and Eiji?

Will Eiji realize his feelings soon?

Or will Oishi lose the strength and his will to keep his feelings hidden thus resulting in confessing to Eiji?

WILL I EVER STOP TALKING HERE?!

HAhahah :P I seriously should stop watching too much TV~


End file.
